Kirby Wiki
Image:Small_Kirby.png|left|Welcome! rect 0 0 48 48 Kirby (character) desc none Image:Wikidump.PNG|right|Welcome! rect 0 0 47 42 Waddle Dee desc none Welcome to the Kirby Wiki! The wiki about the ''Kirby'' series that . pages (including articles) since April 2007. See our and . ; Main articles * Kirby Series * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Copy Abilities * Items ; Main categories * Copy Ability * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Characters * Allies * Enemies * Villains Wow! The last poll had a massive turnout! We hope you, the community, enjoys this treat which will be changed every month. Remember to give the poll a little time for it to process your request. If you click on your selection again, it has to reset! What is your favorite tag-team style boss duo (or trio)? Lololo & Lalala Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright Pon & Con Pix Master Hand & Crazy Hand Poll Archive Current fight Marx Soul vs. Drawcia Soul Vote for the next fight ;March 31, 2009- Return of Blue :After being gone for a few weeks, Blue Ninjakoopa has returned to help out. ;February 14, 2009- Happy Valentines Day! :Wow, what a week! A valentines Day scheduled right after Friday the 13th! Regardless, Kirby Wiki wishes you and yours a romantically happy Valentines Day! ;February 12, 2009- Main page problems :Between the last two days, you may have noticed that our main page wasn't working properly. This was because Wikia was upgrading some of its software (It really won't affect us, though). Sorry it came up without warning! But rest assured that all of our pages (and those of any other Wikis that you may vist) are back up. ;December 25, 2008- Merry Christmas! :The staff and all the editors, past and present, at Kirby Wiki wish you a merry Christmas, a happy new year, and a delightful holiday season! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new page ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see ' '! * You can find a list of useful templates by clicking on this link. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on. You can give feedback or just say "Hi!". Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, known in Japan as Hoshi no Kirby: Kagami no Daimeikyū (星のカービィ 鏡の大迷宮, Hoshi no Kābī Kagami no Daimeikyū lit. "Kirby of the Stars: The Great Labyrinth of the Mirror"), is a Kirby video game released in 2004 for the Game Boy Advance. It is the only Kirby title where Kirby's nemesis, King Dedede, does not make an appearance, and is Kirby's last game for the system. This game has been re-released in Europe for Club Nintendo members only. The story begins with a Mirror World that exists in the skies of Dream Land. It is a world where any wish reflected in the mirror will come true. However, one day it only copies evil minds, and rapidly changes into a world of evil. Meta Knight notices this, and flies up to save the Mirror World. Meanwhile, Kirby is taking a walk, when Dark Meta Knight appears. But before Kirby can react, Dark Meta Knight slices Kirby in four and Kirby becomes four different colored "Kirbys". Kirby travels alone, but if his cell phone is working, he can call his friends and they will help him. They chase after the Dark Meta Knight and enter the Mirror World. (Read more...) yi2qeyD1K1A Kirby (Wii) Kirby Wii trailer. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse